When Two Become One
by Serephina
Summary: The Gundam pilots and the Salior Scouts have a mystery to solve before its too late.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:            I do not own the characters in this story.  

Time Line:            This is not set in any time line.  There will be things mentioned from 

                        both anime time lines.  It will be bunched in together.

When Two Become One 

            A door opens to an office in a station in space.

            "Sir.  The Chameleon is here, as you requested."  A young man in a uniform said.

            "Bring the Chameleon in."  A brown haired man said without looking up from the computer screen.

            "Yes sir."  The solider replied.  A minute later the door opens again and a cloaked figure walks into the room.  When the door closed, the figure reached up and pushed the hood down allowing the figure's hair to fall free.  With the hood removed it can be seen that the figure was a young man.  His hair fell to his lower back and it was the deepest, blackest black.  There was a braid in front of each ear.  There were gold threads woven into the braids.   His eyes were a green that were dark enough to be considered black.  He radiated a controlled confidence, yet at the same time he   radiated a confusing chaotic disturbance.  It seemed as if destruction was just below the skin just waiting to explode into action.

            "You wished to see me master?"  The man asked, his voice sounded like velvet with a steeliness hidden underneath.     

            "Yes Chameleon.  I have a mission for you.  I want you to bring Relena Peacecraft to me.  Is that understood?"  The man finally looked up and saw the young man nod his head.  "Anyway you can."  The man added.

            "Any way Master Traze."  The young man replied bowing his head.  An evil smirk came across his face.

            "I don't want her harmed.  She is to be in one piece. "  Traze told him when he saw the smirk.  He knew what it meant.

            "Of course master.  But do I get to harm anyone who gets in the way?"  The young man asked.  

            "You know your mission.  Go now.  There is a shuttle waiting to take you to Earth."  Traze said dismissing the young man.  The young man bowed again and put his hood up once again.  He then turned and went through the door.  Once he was gone Traze got up and looked out to the window into the black emptiness of space.  "I hope you find her soon.  She is the only one who can control you fully.  As well as the only one who can take the pain away."   Traze said to the open space.

-_____________________________________________________________________-

                "Princess Relena.  Your three o'clock appointment is here."  A servant said as she stuck her head in the door.

            "Thank you."  Relena turned to the five teenagers that were in the room with her.  "If you will excuse me."  With that she left the room.  She went down the hall and went into another room that was her office at the academy.  Relena walked to stand behind her desk and looked at the teenage girl standing in front of her desk.  Relena couldn't help but smile at the slightly shy and scared smile the girl was giving her.

            "Sit down please."  Relena pointed to a chair.  The girl sat down.  Relena looked down at a piece of paper in front of her.  "So Miss. Tsukino tell me a little about your self.  I like to know something about each student here."  Relena said.  The girl looked out the window that was behind Relena, then back at her.  Relena blinked in surprise when she saw the girl's eyes.  They were a crystalline blue, like the brightest sapphire.  They seemed to be endless.  For a second the brightness dimmed with sadness, then brightened again.

            "First Princess Relena, please call me Serenity.  I can't stand all that Miss. stuff."  The girl said.  Her voice was a whisper as if her voice would shatter if it were raised. Relena nodded to show that she understood and motioned for Serenity to continue.  "I am an orphan.  My family is gone, except for my brother and I don't know where he is."  

            "I am sorry.  Where were they when they died?"  Relena asked with a sad expression.

            "They were on Earth where a great battle occurred."  Came the quiet reply.

            "I could help you find your brother."  Relena said.  There was silence for a few minutes.  The girl's eyes had unfocused as if seeing things far away.

            "No thank you.  All things will come together, but enough about this.  Princess Relena I am looking forward to taking classes here.  I hope we can be friends.  I know about some of the struggles that you are going through.  How everyone constantly argues with your ideas about peace and how to achieve it."  Serenity leaned forward.  "You need someone to talk to without having to worry about what one will think.  You will also need someone to support you when you are exhausted and you'll need a shoulder to cry on.  I can do all those things."  Serenity stood up and walked to the window looking out at the ocean. 

            Relena sat thinking about what Serenity said.  Relena had a strong feeling that was saying that she could trust this girl with her life.  That she could trust this girl with her doubts and thoughts.  Relena thought about her eyes.  How they would shine like a child's on Christmas and then dim as if reality had beaten her to the brink of death.  As if her eyes had seen too much.  But that look only flickered across her eyes so fast it seemed as if was never there.  Relena waited to see if she would say anything more.  Serenity was only silent, waiting.  Relena realized that she wasn't going to try and convince her that Relena needed her.

            After a couple of minutes Serenity turned and looked at Relena.  On her face was an expression of an internal struggle.  After a couple of seconds she nodded as if coming to a decision.  

            "Before you make any decisions you should know that my health isn't the best.  I have a heart problem.  But it's getting better.  My doctor, Doctor Kursh is wonderful and I haven't had as many attacks since I started to see him."  Serenity said.  She paused, and then said.  "You don't have to answer now.  You can tell me the next time we meet."  She smiled brightly at Relena and then turned and walked to the door.  "I will see you in class Princess Relena."  With that said Serenity went out the door.

-____________________________________________________________________-

            "So, your saying that Oz has a secret weapon called Chameleon?"  Quatre asked.  Heero nodded continuing to walk down the hall.

            "Yes.  We're supposed to keep our eyes and ears open for anything related to Chameleon.  We know nothing about this Chameleon, what it is or who it is.  We have to find it."  Just then they turned a corner and came into the main hall that leads to the main door.  What they saw made them stop in surprise.  Four mean teenage boys had a girl cornered.

            "Please let me pass, I have to get to my doctors.  I don't have any more medicine for my heart.  I must get to my doctors."  The girl said in a breathy voice as if she had no breath to talk with.

            "Excuse me, you had better let that girl go."  Duo said stepping forward.  The four teenage boys turned and glared at the five boys who had interrupted them.  

            "Who do you think you are?"  One of the boys who were obviously the leader said.  "We found this tasty treat first.  Go find your own treat."  With that Duo lunged forward and punched the boy in the face.  The boy collapsed without a sound.  The other boys looked at each other and then ran from the room.  

            "It's alright lady, go on and get out of here."  Duo said while watching the other boys run away.  When Duo got no answer and turned and saw the girl on her knees clutching her chest.  Before he could do anything Quatra ran forward and put his arm around the girl to help her to her feet.  Quatra looked up and spoke to his friends.

            "We have to get her to the hospital."  At that the girl's eyes widened and she clutched at Quatra's shirt.

            "No.  Most get to Doctor."  She gasped out painfully.  She fiddled with her jacket pocket and held out a piece of paper.  Quatra took the piece of paper and looked at it.

            "Its an address."  He said.  He started walking towards the doors still supporting the girl.  "Don't worry we'll get you there.  Come on you guys.  I'm going to need your help."  The others followed Quatra and the girl out the door, keeping an eye out for anything.  The girl reached into her pocket again and brought out a set of keys.  She handed them to Quatra and he pushed a button that was on the key ring.  Looking toward the parking lot, they saw a car's lights flashing.  The girl pointed to the car with the flashing lights.  Just then the girl's legs gave out and Quatra was forced to pick her up and carry her.  When they got to the car Quatra unlocked the doors and everyone got in.  The girl was in the back seat squashed between Heero and Wufi.  The car was quiet, except for the girl's painful gasps.  Even though she wasn't crying, she was whimpering with every breath.

            "Why are we doing this?  She isn't anything but a weak woman.  We should be letting her fend for herself."  Wufi said.  

            "We can't do that Wu-man.  She needs us and just think, your helping a damsel in distress.  Maybe she will go out with you in gratitude.  That would be funny to see."  Duo said in the passenger seat.  "That should be a big boost on that honor thing you keep going on."  Wufi lunged over the girl trying to get at Duo.  At the girl's small scream of pain Heero reached over and pushed Wufi back into his seat.

            "Sit still Wufi or I'll shoot you."  Heero said in his monotone.

            "He better not call me Wu-man again or I will kill him."  Wufi muttered.  At Heero's glare Wufi was quiet, except for a few glares at Duo.

            "Appreciate this.  Don't.  Have to."  The girl gasped just before she lost consciousness.

            "Heero, check and see if she's still breathing."  Quatra said.  Heero leaned forward and put his hand in front of her nose and mouth.  He felt her warm breath against his hand.

            "Yeah.  She's still alive."  Heero said and absently brushed her bangs off her face.  No one noticed Heero do this but Trowa.  Heero looked down at her and a strong sense of protectiveness came over him.  Heero shook his head and looked out the window.  He noticed that they were leaving the city and heading to the country.  They turned and came to a sign that said, 'Private Property- Only Those That Are Expected.'  Without pausing at the sign, Quatra kept driving.  They went down a long dirt road until a white house with many windows came into view.  

When they pulled up to the porch of the house, two men came out the door.  One of them had flaming reddish orange hair that went to his shoulder blades and the other had brownish blond hair that looked as if someone had taken a butcher knife to it.  The one with the brownish blond hair looked angry and had opened his mouth to shout at them when the reddish orange haired one grabbed his arm and pointed to Heero, who was carrying the unconscious girl.  Before anyone could move the brownish blond haired man was down the steps and had taken her from Heero and was through the door to the house before they knew it.  

"I guess that they had forgotten us."  Duo said after a couple of minutes when no one came back outside the house.  Duo started walking back to the car.  "Well, let's go." 

"No Duo.  We're staying.  I want to know what is going on and who she is."  Heero said.  Duo and Quatra had surprised expressions on their faces.  Trowa and Wufi's expressions were the same as usual.  A blank and a scowl.

"Heero's right you guys."  Quatra said.  When everyone looked at him a sheepish look came over his face.  "Besides, we can't take the car.  Its not ours."

"Come on."  Heero said.  They went up the stairs and into the house.  They were only in the main room for a couple of minutes when the brownish blond haired man came down the stairs from the second floor. 

"What are you doing in here?  You brought her here and we thank you.  Now please leave."  He said.  

"Now that is no way to treat our guests."  A voice said.  Everyone looked up to see the other guy.  "Sere wishes to see all of you."

"Are you sure that is wise?"  The brownish blond haired man asked with a suspicious look at the teenage boys in the room with them.

"Yes."  The man on the stairs said.  The suspicious man nodded and motioned for the boys to go up the stairs, then followed them.  At the top there were two hallways. They went down the left hall.  They walked all the way to the end of the hallway before they topped at a door.  The reddish orange haired man knocked gently.  

"Bring them in."  Came the muffled voice.  The man who had knocked opened the door and ushered them in.  The room was large with a large picture window with a great view of the woods.  In the center of the room was a queen size four-poster canopy bed.  In the bed propped up by large pillows was the girl.  The girl's hair was let out of the three braids that it was in.  Her hair was silver blond and it draped over the side of the bed.  Her bright blue crystalline eyes were sleepy looking yet aware of everything around them.

"Hi guys."  Her voice was breathy as if she had been running a long time.

"Now Sere, don't go tiring yourself out."  The brownish blond haired man said.

"I won't."  She answered.  She gave a weak smile at him and turned her attention to Heero and the others.  "Thank you so much for your help.  My name is Serenity Tsukino and this is Siber Panthera (the one with reddish orange hair nodded his head and that's Orion Bernardi (the one with brownish blond hair nodded)."  

"You know, those names seem familiar some how."  Duo said with a frown.

"Our names describe what we are."  Orion said.  He took a threatening step towards Duo.  Duo hid behind Wufi.

"Don't hide behind me you weakling."  Wufi growled stepping to the side.

"Stop it you two."  Quatra said.  "If you don't mind me asking.  Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm ok.  I am very glade you guys showed up when you did or I could have been in trouble."  Serenity said.  

"She's probably too much of a weakling to fight back."  Wufi said.

"She could take you any time.  Her heart just had to act up right now."  Orion growled.  Then he paused and looked at Serenity.   "Did he say something about fighting?"  Now Serenity looked a little uncomfortable.

"I was talking to Princess Relena about my classes and while I was leaving they cornered me."  Everyone was quiet for a few minutes thinking about everything that was said.

"How do you know Relena?"  Came Heero's quiet voice.

"I went to see Princess Relena about my classes."  Serenity looked at Heero and her eyes widened as if just seeing him for the first time.  Her look of astonishment changed to anger, to happiness, to puzzlement.  "You know, I think I've seen you before."  She was quiet for a few minutes.  "I just don't remember.  There's just too much going on at once."  Her hands started to play with the sheet that was covering her and her breathing was beginning to increase.  "I don't remember, but I know that it's important that I remember."  Her hands flew to her head and clutched it.  "I must remember.  I must.  I must."  Her breathing was becoming faster and faster.

"You must leave.  NOW."  Orion said as he lunged for the bed and grabbed her hands.  Forcing them to her sides and holding them there.  She started to struggle. "Siber, get them out of here.  I am going to need your help."

"Right."  Siber said.  "Come on you guys.  You must leave now."  He led them down the stairs and out the door.  "Take the car, one of us will be by to pick it up.  Now have a nice day."  He went back in the house and shut the door.  They were about to get in the car when a scream came from the house.

"Get in the car.  There's nothing we can do."  Heero said.  Quatra looked as if he were gong to protest but shut his mouth and nodded.  Everyone got in the car and drove off.

-_____________________________________________________________________-

Authors note:

Please let me know how this came out so far.  It's my first story.


	2. WTBOchtwo

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters.

Timeline:      This is not set in any of the time lines.

Previous:

            "Right."  Siber said.  "Come on you guys.  You must leave now."  He led them down the stairs and out the door.  "Take the car, one of us will be by to pick it up.  Now have a nice day."  He went back in the house and shut the door.  They were about to get in the car when a scream came from the house.

            "Get in the car.  There's nothing we can do."  Heero said.  Quatre looked as if he were going to protest but shut his mouth and nodded.  Everyone got in the car and drove off.

            -_____________________________________________________________-

            "Heero!  Where have you been?  I have been looking for you everywhere."  Relena said as she came down the steps of the Sanq Academy.

            "Hnn…"  Was Heero's reply.

            "What's with you?  You've been moodier than usual since we left that weak woman's house."  Wufei said.

            "I know!  I know!"  Duo said as he jumped up and down.  "Heero has a crush on someone.  He was starring at her as if she was the first female he has ever seen."  Duo started laughing, but quickly choked it down when Heero reached back for his gun.  Relena's smile disappeared.

            "Um…I have to go.  I have things to take care of and someone to call."  Relena said.  Just then Pagan came down the steps and held a phone out to Relena. 

            "Miss. Relena.  Doctor Kursh is on the phone."  He said.

            "Thank you Pagan."  Relena said taking the phone and walking away.  No one noticed Heero's eyes had narrowed.  'Why would she be talking to him?'  Heero thought to himself.  He started walking towards the dormitory.

            "Do any of you know a Doctor Kursh?"  Heero asked the others.

            "Nope."  Duo said with his hands behind his head.  His head was tilted back as he looked at the clouds.

            "I'm sorry, but I haven't."  Quatre said looking at the rose bushes that lined the sidewalk.

            "No."  Wufei said with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at the sidewalk.

            "I have."  Came the quiet reply from Trowa.  Everyone stopped and looked at Trowa.

            "So have I."  Heero said and everyone's attention shifted to Heero.  "The one who built your Gundam knew him didn't he?"  Heero asked.  Trowa nodded.

            "I was told that Doctor Kursh was insane.  That he believed that he could some how link the pilot directly to the Gundam as if they were one being."  Trowa answered.

            "Wow Trowa!  I haven't heard that many words from you before."  Duo said in a shocked voice.

            "Doctor J said that if he was to make contact with any of us we were to ignore or kill him."  Heero said.

            "So, why was Relena talking to him?"  Duo asked with a puzzled face.

            "I don't know."  Heero answered.  "But I'll find out."  With that everyone went to their rooms to think about this information.  That is except Duo who played video games, which annoyed Wufei.  Heero thought about Doctor Kursh and Serenity.  Even though he tried not to think about her.

-_______________________________________________________-

Ring.  Ring…Ring.  Ring.

"Hello."  Siber said into the phone.

"Good afternoon.  Is Miss. Tsukino there?"  A voice said over the phone.

"Yes, but she is resting.  She needs to rest."  Siber said into the phone.

"Who is it Siber?"  Serenity said quietly as she rested in the bed.  He held up one finger signaling to wait.

"May I ask who is calling?"  He said.

"My name is Relena Peacecraft."  Came the answer.

"Just a minute."  He said.  He brought the phone over to the bed and handed it to Serenity.  "Don't stay on too long.  I don't want to have to sedate you again."  He warned.  Serenity nodded.

"Hello."  She said into the phone.

"Hi Miss Tsukino."  Came Relena's voice.

"Good afternoon Princess Relena.  What can I do for you?"

"Remember what you told me about how I needed someone to talk to?"

"Yes."

"Are you still interested?"

"Yes I am."  Serenity paused, then said.  "I take it that something has occurred."

"Yes.  Can you start classes tomorrow?"

"Of course.  What time do you want me to come in?"

"How about seven-thirty?  I think that you should take classes with me."  Relena said.

"Of course.  Have you talked with Doctor Kursh yet?"  Serenity asked.

"I have tried.  But I found out that he had killed himself two days ago."  Relena answered.

"Oh no!"  Serenity cried in a disbelieving voice.

"I'm sorry.  Was he someone very important?"  Relena sounded sad.

"He…he was my uncle.  He was the only one who knew how to properly treat my heart."  Serenity answered.

"I'm sorry."  Relena said again.

"Its alright.  He cured it to the point where it flutters every now and then.  It's no longer life threatening.  Just a twinge every now and then."

"That's good.  I'll see you tomorrow.  We'll get your uniform then."  Relena said.

"Alright tomorrow then."  Serenity said.

"Goodbye."  Relena said.

"Goodbye."  Serenity said and hung up.  She gave the phone back to Siber and said.  "I start my job tomorrow.  Wake me at six."

"Of course.  Rest now, you have much to do and so little time in which to do it in."  Siber said.

"You know, I still think that I know Heero from somewhere."  Serenity said laying back in the bed.

: You do.  You knew him from the Kingdom.:  Came the mind voice of Orion as he padded into the room and jumped onto the bed.  He laid down and started to lick himself.

"You still have blood on your muzzle."  Serenity observed.  Orion turned his muzzle to Siber and Siber leaned down and started licking the drying blood off Orion's muzzle.

            -____________________________________________________-

"Relena is late."  Quatre said.  The other guys looked up and finally realized it was quiet in the classroom.

 "Your right Quatre."  Heero said.  Just the two shadows fell over them.  They looked up and saw two familiar figures that were smiling at them.  One with true warmth and one with suspicion.

"Siber and Orion.  What are you guys doing here?"  Quatre asked in surprise.

"We're taking classes."  Orion said as if he was talking to a child.  Before anything else could be said the door opened and Relena walked in.

"Sorry for being late.  I had something to do."  Relena said.  She turned to the door and waved someone in.  It was Serenity Tsukino.  Her floor length silver blond hair was back in its three braids.  One over each shoulder and one down her back.  Her bangs were shaggy.  They kept falling into her eyes.  Her eyes were a bright crystalline blue.  She was wearing the school uniform.  She walked with a grace of one who was born a dancer.  The only sign of her illness from the day before was that she was really pale and her eyes looked tired.  Relena nodded to the teacher who was waiting patently.  The teacher came forward and waved for Siber and Orion to come to the front of the classroom.  

"Class, this is Serenity Tsukino, Siber Pantera and Orion Bernardi.  Now I want you to be nice and help them out when they need help."  She turned to the new students.  "Why don't you tell us about yourselves."  Siber and Orion turned to Serenity to see what she was going to say.

"There's not really anything to say.  Just that you will have to be patient with me.  Before my uncle had figured out how to start treating my heart condition I was isolated.  It's going to take me a while to get used to groups of people again."  Serenity said.  There were sad looks everywhere.

"Hmm…I like to read, draw and paint.  I love running sports and I'm also protective of Serenity."  Siber said when Serenity was done speaking.  

"All I have to say is that if I catch anyone hurting or teasing Serenity, I will rip out your heart."  Orion said taking a step forward.  There was silence in the room and the teacher nervously cleared her throat.

"Thank you.  Now please find some empty seats."  Orion sat in a seat that was to the left of Quatre.  Siber sat to the right of Wufei.  Serenity sat in a seat that was between Heero and Trowa.  Duo was in a seat that was on the other side of Wufei.  Heero watched as Trowa leaned over and whispered something into Serenity's ear.  Whatever it was it made Serenity's head jerk up.  Heero felt a twinge in his chest that puzzled him.

            -_________________________________________________-

Serenity had just sat down when Trowa leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Its nice to see you again Moon Bunny."  That surprised Serenity more than anything could have.  Serenity nodded her head and Trowa turned back to the front of the class where the teacher was talking.  Serenity looked out the corner of her eye at Heero and saw that he was doing the same thing to her.

"Serenity, could you give us your view of what you think caused that Gundam pilot to attack that colony?  We all know that they protect the colonies.  So why did he or she attack them?"  The teacher said.  No one noticed that Orion and Siber had tensed up in their seats except for the Gundam pilots.

"Of course."  Serenity paused in thought and then said.  "Since we don't know who they are.  I'll have to speculate a lot.  Say that the Gundams were made to protect the colonies only.  Then the colonies betrayed them.  Left them out in the cold all by themselves.  Then lets say that something happened to one of their families or friends and the cause of what happened was because of the colonies."  Serenity paused and moved her eyes to the window as if to look out of it, but her eyes were focused inward.  "Now add it up.  The pilots risk their lives every day; they risk their very souls.  Then they are betrayed by the very people they are sworn to protect and then they go even further and hurt one of their loved ones."  She then looked back at the class and it seemed as if she looked in everyone's eyes.  Then it seemed as if she were starring at Quatre.  "Wouldn't you want revenge?  I know that I would."  There was a note of wistfulness and sadness in her voice.  "It isn't the pilots fault.  He of she was only protecting the one that they love."

"Thank you Serenity."  The teacher said.  Serenity nodded her head.  The gundam pilots looked at each other as if to say that they were going to have a long talk later.  For the rest of the class Serenity kept stealing glances at Heero.  She could tell that Heero was ignoring her on purpose.  

**:** Serenity.**:  **Came the mind voice from Orion.  She, Orion and Siber share a mental bond.  They always knew that the other was feeling.

**:** Yes Orion.  What is it?**:**

**:** Do you think that Chameleon's job is going to be harder now that the gundam pilots are here?**:**

**:**I don't know, we'll have to wait and see.**:**  The link faded until it was a silver thread once again.     

            "Alright class.  This is your assignment.  I will be handing strips of paper out to half the class with a name on it.  The name will be your partner."  When she came to Serenity, she drew Heero's name.  She handed the strip of paper to Heero.  Heero looked at it and then at Trowa and then at her again.  "Make plans with your partner to meet and discuss what you are going to be doing."  Just then the bell rang.  Heero got up without a word and left the room.  Serenity stayed in her seat staring at the door.  A hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.  She looked up to see Trowa.

            "I'm the only one who remembers the Moon Kingdom."  He said gently.  Serenity's eyes hardened into an angry look.

            "Don't ever mention that place or its people again."  She hissed.  She got up and joined Relena at the door and left.  Trowa stood there a minute and then went to catch up with the other guys.

            -________________________________________________________-

            In a darkened room a screen came to life.

            "Master Treize."  An image came on the screen showing that it was Chameleon.  His bangs were hanging in his dark green eyes.

            "What do you have to report?"  Trieze said.  He waved to someone and Colonel Une came into the light that the screen was giving off.

            "Master, the gundam pilots have returned to Earth and are protecting the Princess."  Chameleon said with no emotion in his eyes or voice.  But Trieze knew that something was up because he had known Chameleon for six years.

            "What?!  The gundam pilots!  Kill them immediately!"  Colonel Une ordered.

            "With all respect Colonel Une.  You do not command me.  Never have, never will.  You don't have the will power to control me."  Chameleon's green eyes started to glow.

            "Enough!  Colonel Une excuse use a minute please."  Trieze said.  Une looked as if she was going to protest, but nodded and left the room.  Trieze turned back to the screen and saw that Chameleon's eyes were back to their normal green color.  "Now tell me the rest."  Trieze could tell that Chameleon was hesitant to tell him what was on his mind.  Trieze waited without speaking or moving.  He knew that if he made any move to get him to tell him something that he wasn't ready to say he would become silent.

            "Master."  He paused and for the first time in five years tears came to his eyes.  "I saw her."  Trieze went still for a few minutes and then.

            "Tell me Sephiroth."  Trieze said gently without realizing that he had spoken Chameleon's true name.

            "The gundam pilots are from the kingdom as well.  She and her guides have made contact with them as well as Princess Relena.  She appears in poor health."  There was pain in Sephiroth's voice in the last sentence.  Trieze knew what he was thinking and spoke before Sephiroth could say anything else.

            "I know you want to be with her again.  But you can't go near her until we find out if she remembers anything and where her loyalties lay.  Plus, her guides surround her.  If you were to go straight to her and demand her to come with you and she doesn't remember you, it could cause problems that we don't need right now."  

            "I won't stay away from her.  Now that I know where she is, I can't stay away.  Every instinct says protect, care for and love her."  Trieze opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but before he could Sephiroth spoke again.  "You do not need to worry.  I will not contact her, just watch her."  Trieze nodded his head.

            "I can live with that.  Just don't get distracted from your mission."  Trieze said.

            "Of course Master.  I must go now."  The screen went black and Trieze turned on the lamp that was on his desk.  "You can come back in Lady Une."  He said into the speaker that was on his desk.  Colonel Une came back in and stood in front of his desk.

            "Do you think it is wise to trust him.  I do not trust him.  He has no control and does not follow any orders."  Colonel Une said.

            "Do not worry Lady Une.  I do not expect his full corporation.  He can leave our services any time he wants.  That was our agreement when I found him and took care of him while he was healing."  Trieze said.  Une looked unconvinced, but dropped the subject.

            "Everything else is in order.  We are just waiting for the signal."  Une replied.

            "Good…Good."  Trieze said while turning around in his chair and looking out the window.  "It is almost time."

            -_____________________________________________________-

Authors note:

            I want to thank everyone who reviewed and let me know what they thought.  It was very kind and I hope that this chapter was just as good.  If you see a mistake with a misspelled name or anything else please let me know.  I want to thank RubyRedDragon05 for letting me know that I was misspelling Quatre and Wufei's name.  Thank you.  Please let me know how this one turns out.


End file.
